Five night at Freddy's foxy's view
by JohnOnofre74
Summary: John and his friends always went into the pizzeria on wednesday's but when they win a tournament,they get more that they bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter hope you enjoy!

It was like every other day, we would hang out at Freddy fazbears pizzeria on wednesdays and eat pizza and talk to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Names of the Characters <strong>

**13 1/4 John-Foxy-5'1 Light Brown eyes and black hair**

**14 Isaiah-Freddy-5'3 Black eyes black hair**

**14 Andrew-Bonnie-4'11 Black eyes black hair**

**13 1/2 Rebecca-Chica-5'5 Brown eyes brown hair**

We entered the pizzeria and ordered some pizza and we sat down with our drinks.''So anything happen this week or weekend?''Isaiah said.''Just got back my math quiz and got B on it''I said happily.''I didn't really do nothing this week, but homework''andrew said.''I'm gonna go visit you John on saturday so I can play with your little sister.''As I heard a man speak. ''Ok everyone, get into a team of four and we will battle each other on super smash brawl''as we walked to the sign up sheet showing 3 other had beat the first team easily because Isaiah and Andrew were pro's at the Final game was difficult as I was the last one in the battlefield with the other oppenent.''John help!''as I hit one of the opponents and knocked him out.''Winners!''as we cheered.''You get to see the backstage and get a autograph from the owner of the store!''as we high fived each other.

''Over here''as he opened the door to the backstage.''Here is were the animatronic's are, they are getting some repairs today so we left them in here.'' ''Hey look there's foxy''as I ran up to him.''But not only that, but there's a suprise!''as he locked the door.''Uh John...''as I looked at the man that took out a knife.''Oh shit''as I joined in with Rebecca and Isaiah and Andrew.''Rebecca try and kick him and i'll try and trip him and brake his arms''as I looked at here scaredly.''Go''as I saw Isaiah and andrew punch the guy in the stomach and rebecca trying to kick him in the face.''Come on!''as I almost tripped the man as I felt something extremely sharp go into my stomach and I fell down.

''Ah crap''as Andrew got stabbed in the shoulder and fell down to the ground.''Andrew you okay''I said weakily with my vision starting to get blurry.''We're not gonna make it john''as his eyes closed and I saw Rebecca fall to the ground with blood coming out of her heart.''Isaiah!''I said as he punched the man in the face.''Fuck''as the man stabbed his leg.''Darn kids''as I tried acting dead,but he knew I was alive.''Wow your alive still?''as I looked at all my friends that were standing still.''Any last words?''as I looked at him ''Shove me in the fox suit''as I was engulfed by darkness.

* * *

><p>Well there's chapter 1 for you!Hope you enjoy and don't forget to follow and review so I can make bigger and better chapters!~This is John signing off.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 hope you enjoy!

I suddenly woke and looked around.''Shouldn't I be dead?''I thought as I walked around the backstage.I sat back down and I felt like I weighed a ton as I looked at myself.''Oh my god...''as I froze realizing I was inside the fox animatronic.''ugh..''as I heard the other animatronics get up.''What happened...''as they looked at each other and froze.''wha wha...''as I was kinda freaking out.''Looks like were stuck animatronics now..''I said as they looked at me.

''Who are you?''as I looked at them weirdly.''I'm john duh?''as they froze.''Your foxy..''as I gave them the duh sign.''Looks like were all our favorite animatronic characters'' Isaiah said.''What now?''as I started walking to the door.''No ones here maybe it's nighttime?''as we all agreed.''Well this sucks''I heard andrew say.''Yep.''I heard rebecca say.''Would you rather be dead?''as I looked angrily at them.''No''they said ''Lets go check this place out''as I walked into the west hallway as I saw everyone follow me.

''Hey we should check out the security room''as we all nodded and proceeded to enter.''One more night then I can flee the country so I don't get arrested for killing those teenagers.''The man said. ''Uh-hum!''as he looked at us and froze.''Thanks for killing us!''as I grabbed him and pinned him to the wall.''I'm gonna do the same thing you did to me''as the guy started to thrash around,but he didn't budge.''This is revenge''as I shoved him in the freddy suit and looked at my friends.

''Wow,wasn't that a little to harsh?''Isaiah said.''He killed us,he deserved it.'' ''What now?''as we looked at each other.''I'm gonna go explore the pirate cove, you guys can do whatever you want''as I walked away.I started to get close to the pirate cove when I saw a sign that read **''Out of order''** as I got dammit foxy why did you do this before I came''as I opened the curtains and entered.''Damn really dusty''as I saw a pirate ship no bigger than 11x7.''Well at least there is a pirate ship here and a fake treasure chest''I thought.

''Might as well go to the bathroom to see how I look.''as I seemed scared to see what I would find.I found a mirror and looked at myself ''Dear god''as I had dried blood on my eyes and faint red stains on my fur.I also had a little part of my leg missing showing my endoskeleton.I went back to the stage finding my friends were there.''Hey guys''as they looked at me.''What?''andrew said.''Should we call ourselves animatronic names from now on?''as I looked at them waiting for a response.''

''Well it will be easier to remember then,so I agree with your idea''Isaiah said as the others nodded in agreement.''Ok it's official then,bye freddy''as I laughed a bit.''Bye foxy''as I started to enter the pirate cove,but I said ''ARRRGHHH be back''as I closed the curtains and sat on my fake treasure chest.''I'm already bored...''as I laughed in the inside to my self.

**~ 14 Years Later**

**Quinn Pov**

I had finally got a temporary job that could help me pay for my college.I walked into my brothers room who was now dead,but we kept all his stuff to remind us of brother died when he was only thirteen and my mom and my dad took a huge hit and have never been the same.''Hey dad I'm going to work!''as I yelled to him.''Ok Quinn I'll see you in the morning!''my dad said as I left and locked the door.I got this job called Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria,but my mom and dad were always shaky about it and I don't know why.

I finally arrived in Freddy fazbears pizzeria and opened the doors.''Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza,what do you need?''a lady asked me.''I came for the night watch''as I saw the lady freeze a bit,but shook it off.''Right over here''as I followed her into a office with a man inside it.''Can I help you?''as I looked up.''Yes I came here for the nightwatch.''Ok you start tonight as he gave me a uniform.''Whats your name young lady?''he said.''Quinn''as the man smiled.''Call me Mr fazbear and come here tonight at 11.

I went home and went to sleep for a few hours so I had a less chance of falling asleep during the night.I walked into the pizzeria and I saw a note.''Sorry I am busy so go into the security room and pick up the tablet to watch for any intruders good night!''as I crushed the paper and threw it in the trash can.''12-6 am that sucks as I picked the tablet up as I heard the signal that my shift had started.

* * *

><p>Hopefully you enjoyed that!I put hours of work into this so please hit that follow button and don't forget to review if you want to give me any ideas or give me advice for the story!~This is john signing off<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is chapter 3 and hopefully you guys have a good christmas!

* * *

><p>I was always bored out of my mind for the last 14 years.I would always kill the security guard for fun because there was nothing to do,but sit on my fake treasure all of a sudden I heard a camera move and shined red.''Well at least something to do other than sitting on a chest''as I peeked threw my camera turned off making me move once and chica were off the stage and were having the same routine as they did for the last 14 I saw bonnie going to the west hallway I waved at him,but he didn't wave back.<p>

**Quinn's Pov**

I checked on the tablet,but nothing moved so I took out my phone and played some tetris.''High score!''as I cheered a little.I checked my phone and it read 2:13 am,as I looked at the tablet once more.''Wheres the bunny!''as I looked through the cameras and finally found him in the west hallway.I checked the other camera and saw something peek out of the curtain as the tablet went the tablet returned to normal the bunny wasn't in the west hallway as I checked the lights and saw him staring at me evily as I closed the door.''I'm gonna die in here!''as I pressed the lights to see no shadow as I opened the door.

I flicked through the cameras again and saw the bunny back in the dining room and located the chicken in the kitchen as I flicked to the pirates curtains were wide opened with nothing in it anymore.''What the heck..''as I checked the west hallway seeing a animatronic running through the hallway as I failed to close the door in time as it entered.

**Foxy's Pov**

I had waited to see if the camera turned on,but nothing happened as I saw bonnie go into the dining room.I eventually got bored of waiting and left my cove leaving the curtains wide opened as I ran into the west hallway.''What the heck''I heard someone said as I went into the security office and screamed at the security guard.I heard the security guard scream as I grabbed her and pinned her to the wall.''Right before I kill ye,what be your name?''as she looked like she was about to explode.''M-y n-ame is qu-i-nn''she said shakily.''How old are yah''I said.''21''she said.''Did ye have a brother?''I said.''Yes,well I used to but he died when he was 13''as I froze.'' ''Last question what was your brothers name?''I said.''His name was John''as I completely froze and let her down.''Omg...''I said sitting in the chair.''What happened?''as she looked at me weirdly.

''I have reunited with my little sister...''as she looked shocked.''Your my little sister...''I said hugging her.''Can't be,your lieing!''as she got angry.''Here is proof,hey I need to tell you a secret''I whispered.''What is it?''she said.''Hi''as I started to laugh a little.''How are you still alive john?''as she looked shocked.''I don't know maybe my sol is in here''I hugged me and I hugged her back.''I never thought I would see you again''I said as I heard a alarm.

''Well it's your time to go now''as I smiled a bit.''Will you be here tomorrow?''I said nervously.''I promise i'll be here tomorrow''quinn said as she walked to the doors and opened it.''Bye!''I yelled as she waved at me and left.

* * *

><p>Well there is chapter 3 for you if you want to give me any ideas go ahead and smack a review,i'll also probably include it in the story.~This is john signing off!<p> 


End file.
